Helryx
Helryx is the first Toa ever to have been created, and the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Helryx was created by the Great Beings on Artakha, coming into being immediately as a Toa. After her creation, she participated in the construction of Metru Nui, and watched the Toa Mata being created. She was also a member of the Hand of Artakha, and later founded the Order of Mata Nui when the former was disbanded. Order of Mata Nui During the founding of the Order of Mata Nui, Helryx established the rule that Toa, Turaga, and Matoran were not to join the organization, for they had their own destinies and Toa were restricted by the Toa Code. Based on her studies of the Ce-Matoran, Helryx learned how to train herself and her operatives to shield their minds from Telepathy. When the Toa Mata were transported to Daxia and awoke there for the first time, Helryx introduced them to each other, taught them about the duties and purposes of Toa, and assigned Hydraxon to train them. While in her chamber, tinkering with a vehicle, she was confronted by Tahu and Kopaka, who demanded information from her. She revealed to them the purpose of the Codrex and the dangers they would face in Karda Nui. One-hundred-thousand years later, Helryx spoke to the Toa in secret again, as Toa Nuva, after their list of tasks had been completed and they were taken to Daxia by Botar. As Trinuma placed the Staff of Artakha in a power cradle, she explained to the Toa that it would undo the effects of the Great Cataclysm. Using information and carvings collected by three Order members, Jerbraz, Johmak, and Tobduk, Helryx later wrote an atlas detailing several key locations within the Matoran Universe, that was kept in the Order's library on Daxia. Shortly afterward, Helryx met with Takanuva and showed him the history of the Toa Mata using a creature of the Order's design. She also introduced him to Krakua, a Toa of Sonics who gave Takanuva a sundial he would need. When Takanuva expressed concern over the Toa Mahri's ability to defend Metru Nui in his absence, Helryx told him that they would have help. Upon the appearance of Brutaka, Takanuva assumed that this was the help Helryx had referred to, and expressed his disapproval at the idea of such a being defending his city. Helryx denounced his objections, and sent him to Karda Nui in order to inform the Toa Nuva that, if they succeeded in awaking Mata Nui, the Energy Storms, which forced them to hide in the Codrex the first time would be unleashed again. ''Destiny War Helryx began preparing to go to war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, a conflict she referred to as the ''"Destiny War". In preparation for this, she dispatched probationary member Brutaka on a mission to rescue Makuta Miserix. Though she had told Takanuva that Brutaka would remain in Metru Nui to aid the Toa Mahri, Helryx instead sent the warrior off with a team of criminals: Roodaka, Vezon, Carapar, Takadox, Spiriah, and eventually the Dark Hunter Lariska. Following their return with Miserix, Helryx sent Krakua to bring Axonn from Voya Nui to Daxia in preparation for the final conflict. She also sent a message to the Order of Mata Nui agent among the Dark Hunters, [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]], alerting him that the time had come to convince [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] of a new purpose for their group. Her plans also led to Axonn and Brutaka being sent to Zakaz to convince the Skakdi to ally with the Order against the Brotherhood, and having Trinuma take Vezon to Destral. Some time later, she went to Xia and stopped ''"The Shadowed One" from destroying the island by creating a tidal wave to stop the Dark Hunter armada. She then confronted "The Shadowed One" and debated over his approach. She eventually ended the conversation by blasting three of his agents into the Silver Sea. She then told the Toa Hagah of their mission to find Teridax, and gave them Zaktan as a guide. When the war started, Helryx gave orders to Hydraxon to draft the Barraki onto their side against the Makuta. She also sent Johmak to give the Toa Mahri the Heart of the Visorak, telling them to use it on Artidax. She and Keetongu then made their way to Nynrah, where they saw the forces of the Brotherhood being defeated. She wandered the beach of Nynrah, using her Kanohi to learn the past of the Rahkshi fragments in an attempt to trace their origins. Most were from sources of Energized Protodermis that the Order already knew of, but she eventually discovered a scene with a mysterious entity composed entirely of Energized Protodermis and Chirox at a pool of the substance, and traced the entity to an island north of Keetongu's homeland, Mashau Nui. There, accompanied by Keetongu, she found the entity, contained in a vast lake of its' substance. Helryx confronted it, questioning its' origins, purpose, and dangers it had brought. She then threatened to destroy it, and in return, the substance spawned itself into a tidal wave and surged towards the two beings. Just before they were hit by the tidal wave, a portal created by Vezon opened behind the two beings and the pair jumped into the portal to avoid the wave. The portal opened to the spot under the Coliseum where the Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Miserix were. Just then, another portal formed and Axonn and Brutaka emerged from behind the two. Just as the assembled group began to converse about what to do, Teridax revealed himself and destroyed Brutaka's Olmak to prevent any of them from escaping, and killed Zaktan. After a moment of discussion, and placing Miserix in an illusion, Teridax sent the Toa Hagah away in an illusion and teleported Brutaka, Axonn and Keetongu to somewhere in the Southern Islands. Helryx then questioned Teridax as to her fate, and the Makuta replied that she was to remain in the chamber and keep him company, and he would share all of his thoughts with her. Helryx vowed to find a way to resist Teridax and find a way to stop him. Teridax's Reign While imprisoned, Helryx decided that Teridax had to be stopped, even at the cost of every being in their universe. She reasoned that to kill Teridax, the Matoran had to stop working, therefore weakening him and destroying the universe. She concluded that the Matoran would be unwilling to commit to such an act, and decided to unleash a Nova Blast, in the hopes that it would damage the machinery near her and weaken Teridax enough. Before she could enact her plan, Tuyet, Lewa, and two Matoran, Hafu and Kapura, broke into her prison. Knowing the threat Tuyet could pose if she were free, she attempted to coordinate an attack with Lewa, who paid her no attention. The Toa of Air freed Miserix from his illusion, and Tuyet explained that he was not the Lewa that she knew. Helryx ordered Hafu and Kapura to leave, and make peace with their friends. The figure of Lewa identified himself as Tren Krom, and attempted to send a message to the spirit of Mata Nui. Axonn and Brutaka arrived, and Brutaka attempted to stop the proceedings. Helryx refused to compromise her belief, and sided with Axonn and Miserix. In the ensuing fight, Helryx took on Tuyet and began preparing a Nova Blast once more. Tuyet attempted to stop her, but Helryx was teleported by Artakha to behind the Toa of Water, and caught her in a headlock. The fighting stopped when Artakha himself emerged from a portal, and Helryx recognized the ancient Maker by his voice. She confronted the crafter about interrupting the fight, though Teridax intervened, and transported her outside the Matoran Universe into space along with the others. The group was eventually saved by Vezon, who pulled them all into a chamber through a dimensional window. Helryx noticed the other occupant of the chamber, and attempted to approach him against Vezon's warnings. Her armor came to life and began choking her, and Vezon revealed that the entity was a Great Being, who had been cursed by the Ignika and locked away. The Great Being then revealed that they were all on Bota Magna. Spherus Magna As they were in the fortress on Bota Magna, Mata Nui killed Teridax during a duel, and reformed the planet of Spherus Magna, though the insulation of the fortress prevented Helryx and the others from feeling its' effects. Unsure of what to do with the Great Being, the group began debating on whether or not to free him. ''Conquer and Enslave Shadows in the Reflection Reign of Shadows In The Melding Alternate Universe, Helryx is a Ga-Matoran who accompanied Toa Macku and met Mazeka and Vultraz when the two arrived there through a dimensional portal. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Helryx is part of the ruling council of the ''"Kingdom of the Great Spirit". In this universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui and all of the survivors are now living on the Isle of Mata Nui. Helryx received a message from the Takanuva of the main dimension, ten-thousand years after the population evacuated to the island. The message spoke of how she had planned to warn the Toa Nuva through him and requesting an audience with the Turaga Takanuva, which she obtained for him. Abilities & Traits Despite being a Toa of Water, Helryx is extremely fierce, somewhat impatient, and quick to anger. As a Toa of Water, Helryx can control, create, or absorb water. She is extremely adept at using her abilities, as demonstrated when she summoned a large tidal wave and kept it suspended directly in front of a fleet of Dark Hunter ships. Her mind is also shielded from outside mental presences, as is mandatory with Order training. Due to the nature of her role in the Order, Helryx excludes herself from the Toa Code, which mandates that Toa cannot kill their opponents. Mask & Tools Helryx carries a Spiked Mace and a Shield with which to focus her Elemental Powers, and wears a Kanohi Gengenu, Great Mask of Psychometry, which allows her to learn the past of an object by touching it. Her mask and armor are pitted and scarred from the countless battles she has experienced. Trivia *Helryx was never a Matoran. Appearances *''Conquer and Enslave'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Not Mentioned By Name) Category:Toa Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Gengenu Wearers Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Tarth